


Trick or treat

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, Human AU, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, this is acc hella cute, this was so fun to write, tiny sides!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: “There! What an awesome dragon you make buddy!” Patton chuckled as Virgil gave his most ferocious roar, accompanied by him pretending to breathe fire everywhere.





	Trick or treat

“You excited kiddo?” Patton asked, applying the finishing touches to Virgil’s costume. “Yeah, lotta candy!” The seven year old replied with a giggle, grinning up at his father. Patton returned the smile and put down the paint brush he was using. “There! What an awesome dragon you make buddy!” Patton chuckled as Virgil gave his most ferocious roar, accompanied by him pretending to breath fire everywhere.

“Come on then champ, let’s get going. Have you got your bucket?” Patton asked only for Virgil to thrust the bucket towards him. “Yes dad” he whined grabbing his fathers hand and dragging him towards their front door. “Let’s go before the other kids get all the sweets!”   
“Alright alright” Patton laughed softly and headed out the door with Virgil. 

They began walking down their street, they passed many other kids in costume. Virgil recognised a few and gave them a wave, along with his dragon roar. Patton smiled fondly at his child. Virgil loved Halloween, it was his favourite holiday by a long shot so Patton has to get very good very quickly at costumes and make up. Seeing Virgil glowing with excitement and joy was everything Patton loved to see.

After a few houses of Virgil ‘scaring the people into giving him candy’ he began spouting out facts about dragons of all variation. “Some dragons have wings! But some don’t, some with wings can’t fly, but some can... ooh! And they can poses magical powers! Some can be as small as cats and dogs, and others are miles long!”  
Patton had to hand it to his seven year old, he sure knew a lot about the mythical creatures. They were his favourite animal after all, Virgil didn’t need to know it was likely they did not exist at all.

“Did you know the Komodo dragon is a type of lizard which is deadly! They can be up to 10 feet long” Virgil suddenly spouted after a moment of silence. Patton looked down at Virgil about to respond about how he quite literally had no clue when a very audible gasp was heard, followed by ‘dad look! Look at the pretty dragon!’   
Patton looked over and sure enough across the street a young boy in an astronaut costume was smiling excitedly, while pointing to virge.   
‘Logan it’s rude to point’ the boys- Logan’s dad scolded lightly while grabbing his hand and safely crossing the pair over the street.

Once close enough Logan bounded towards Virgil, who immediately hid himself behind Patton, grabbing onto his leg. Patton ruffled his sons hair gently. “It’s okay virge” he gently removed Virgil from his leg and scooted him towards Logan. 

“I love your costume! Dragons are my favourite!” Logan grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose. Virgil’s shoulders dropped then, a smile spreading across his own face.   
“Really? Mine too!” Virgil decided he liked this kid.

The two boys chatted for a moment then Virgil was grabbing Logan’s hand and starting to walk with him, continuing on his way.  
“Uh virge?” Patton called, the boys hadn’t got far. Virgil turned, smile on his face. “C’mon, we’ve got candy to collect” he giggled, Logan giggling with him.

Patton looked to who he assumed was Logan’s father. “Uh it appears they would wish to continue tonight together?” Patton chuckled slightly. The other man laughed as well. “It would appear so, I’m Roman by the way, the astronaut attached to your little dragon is Logan” he smiled fondly at his boy. Patton smiled looking over at the boys who were busily chatting away, instant best friends it would appear. “Patton, and my little dragon is Virgil” he grinned shaking Romans outstretched hand.  
“Come on then boys, lead the way!” Roman called to the dragon and astronaut in front of him.

The four of them carried on up the street until it started getting a bit late for the two seven year olds. They began heading back the way they came, neither Logan or Virgil had stopped talking the whole time, nor had they unlinked hands. Patton couldn’t help the fond smile spreading across his face. 

“Give it ten years” Roman commented from beside him. Patton furrowed a brow. “What?” He wasn’t entirely sure what Roman meant just then, but sure enough, ten years later 17 year old Virgil nervously introduced Logan to Patton as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this was super cute and super fun to write!! My first Halloween based fic!! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
